


Любимый

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work, White House Down (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vampires, Предвкушение, ангст, вампиры, даб-кон, драма, лавхейт, насилие, первый раз, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Молодого охотника Джона Кейла банда вампиров дарит своему вожаку. Но вожаку мало его просто съесть. Он хочет создать своё первое дитя-по-крови.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, ОМП/ОМП
Kudos: 4





	Любимый

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность и имена персонажей позаимствованы у персонажей фильма «Штурм Белого дома» (White House Down). Эмил Стенц, Джон Кейл

Замок. Тёмный, чудовищно чернеющий на фоне закатного неба старинный замок, идеально подходящий для съёмок какого-нибудь исторического фильма или тёмного фэнтези. Именно такие дурацкие мысли бродили в голове Эмила Стенца ещё тогда, когда он и его банда только пришли в эти чёртовы места. Чтобы остаться жить тут навсегда. Ну, может быть, не совсем. На ближайшую сотню лет или до первого идиота, которому, конечно же, повезёт и который сумеет выкурить новую Семью вампиров, тут поселившуюся.

Сейчас, конечно, Эмил уже немного освоился в роли хозяина этого самого замка, хотя поначалу только раздражённо рычал на пустые доспехи, шмыгающих крыс и чихал на пыльные, заполненные паутиной углы.

Теперь замок был обжитым и даже уютным. Иногда Эмила даже посещала шальная мысль о том, что сюда можно бы приманить туристов. Нет, ерунда, конечно. Если люди станут пропадать тут слишком часто, то даже самые тупые поймут, что вампиры тут живут самые настоящие. Нет. К Гнезду так пренебрежительно не относятся. Гнездо оберегают и защищают всеми силами. Даже если их не слишком много.

Сейчас Эмил едва ли не вприпрыжку спускался по винтовой лестнице, ведущей в глубокий подвал, где когда-то первый хозяин замка держал всех неугодных, создав себе этакий личный зоопарк с врагами вместо диких зверей. С тех пор там остались и камеры с прочными решётками, и клетки, и цепи. И, пожалуй, впервые с поселения эти цепи использовались по своему назначению. Пленник. Красивый, молодой, даже на расстоянии весьма вкусно пахнущий охотник, которого его лютая банда оставила в живых с одной целью — сделать подношение главарю. Потому что если его не задобрить, ночью кому-то из банды очень серьёзно достанется. А то и всем. Эмил был страшен в гневе. Хотя, вероятно, с точки зрения того же пленника он и сейчас, будучи в благодушном настроении, был страшен.

Старая дверь скрипнула несмазанными петлями, когда Эмил вошёл в темницу. Ему лично свет был не нужен. Но специально для охотника он разжился факелом, который вставил в скобу на стене. Чтобы тот видел всё и ничего не упустил из предстоящего шоу.

— Не спится? — поинтересовался Эмил с ухмылкой у пленника, подвешенного к потолочному крюку большой железной ржавой клетки. Тот стоял натянутым в струну, едва доставая кончиками пальцев ног пола.

Джон вскинулся. Голова всё ещё гудела от боли. Кортни зря взяла этот заказ. Кто бы мог подумать, что в двадцать первом веке, в мире победившей глобализации и технократии всё ещё будут востребованы люди с кольями и факелами? Им поступил анонимный заказ. Уничтожить гнездо засевших в старом замке вампиров. Конечно, официально вампиров не существует. Но парень, желающий купить эту землю, не рискнул отправлять адвокатов к призраку. Сто лет назад этот призрак вырезал под ноль город и три деревни в этом районе. А всего лишь пять лет назад он сожрал банду охотников. Гораздо более профессиональных, чем они двое. Но дура Кортни взяла заказ. Джон, как обычно, на самостреле. Технологии убийства нежити почти не изменились с семнадцатого века. Самострел — почти пулемёт, заряженный осиновыми кольями — по-прежнему был самым грозным оружием в наступательной операции. Они всё сделали правильно, они расставили все ловушки против Владыки и его слабых и всегда голодных слуг. Но всё пошло не по плану. И ребята остались мёртвыми там, в лесу. Обескровленными, разорванными на части. Их встретили вампиры. Охотники-вампиры! Знающие их действия вплоть до последнего пердежа! Последнее, что помнил Джон — это кулак красивого парня, который сиганул с ветки ближайшей сосны прямо на самострел, разбивая его стрелковый механизм хорошими крепкими военными ботинками. Да, встретить вампов из их времени они были не готовы. Одна из причин лёгкой победы — нежелание кровососов меняться. Если ты застрял в шестнадцатом веке — снести тебе черепушку легче лёгкого. А вот если вамп умеет обращаться с автоматом, знает карате и все ловушки против нежити — вот это жопа. Большая и эпическая. Джон знал в принципе, почему он жив. Вампы покушали в бою. А сейчас они хотят закуску. Они подвесят его в бальном зале вниз головой и перережут горло. А потом будут мило трепаться за жизнь, потягивая его кровушку, как пивас при жизни. Говёная смерть, но привычная для охотника.

— Не спится. Руки болят. Чего тебе?

Эмил не ответил, неспешно обходя пленника по кругу и любуясь. Прекрасное лицо этого юного Ван Хельсинга несло в себе след смешения крови многих народов, включая, кажется, даже индейцев. Кожа, словно в подтверждение того, не была белой. Но и смуглой или тёмной тоже нельзя было её назвать. Она была… Эмил даже тормознул, подбирая слово. Затем растянул губы в улыбке. Золотая. Красивая, словно облитая мёдом. И ни одного изъяна ни на кистях с запястьями, ни на шее с лицом, ни на лодыжках. Это всё, что Эмил мог разглядеть сейчас. Но этого было мало, очень мало. Он хотел видеть охотника целиком. Подойдя к нему со спины, он приобнял это роскошное на ощупь тело и ловко расправился с пряжкой его ремня.

Джон мало что знал о поглощённых Владыкой тогда, пять лет назад, охотниках. Но одно то, что они грохнули хозяина, делало их крутость запредельной, а их опасность ужасающей. Они были монстрами. Впитавшими в себя всю гниль этого мира и собиравшимися протащить её через века! Может, лет через триста и родятся люди, способные их поиметь. Но эти твари точно будут развиваться.

— Ты что делаешь?! Собрался жрать, так жри!

— Прямо в упаковке? — Эмил усмехнулся ему на ухо, ловко стаскивая с него штаны. — Нет, не хочется потом неделю отрыгивать комки из твоих тряпок.

Следующими движениями он превратил рубашку охотника в клочья и неожиданно нежно и медленно стянул с него бельё. И даже замер, любуясь идеальными перекатами мышц под этой чудесной кожей. И веснушки. У парня на плечах была россыпь веснушек. Но даже это его не портило. Ну как можно такое просто взять и съесть? Эмил тихонько зарычал, чувствуя, как растут клыки. Руками, выпустив когти, он уже обводил тело охотника, жадно слушая музыку его дыхания и сердцебиения.

— Большой. Пожалуй, съесть тебя за один раз будет перебором, — промурлыкал он.

Джон сглотнул. Лидер не пойдёт на групповую откачку? Проклятье! Валяться теперь ему в этой клетке в блевотине из-за незавершённого заражения! Биться в судорогах, умирая от голода и жажды! Скоты!

— Ты мог бы постараться, — зарычал Джон.

Не то чтобы он считал себя красавцем. Просто он долго, планомерно готовил своё тело к этой работе. Девчонки на него вешались всегда. Ещё до того, как он раскачался. Наверное, в нём что-то было. И он бы не удивился, если бы его зажимала самка вампов. Но этот козёл — долбаный самец! Сдались Джону его ухаживания и уж тем более частичная откачка!

Эмил лизнул его в шею и легонько прикусил кожу у основания, оттягивая.

— Какая мягкая и сладкая у тебя шкурка. С виду ты такой весь из себя зверь. Хочешь им быть, пугать нас, да? А на вкус такой нежный… знаешь… я бы назвал тебя Деткой. Наверняка у тебя какое-нибудь банальное имя. Какой-нибудь Джек-дровосек.

Он уже решил для себя. Ещё когда он был человеком, он знал это. Каждый вампир однажды испытывал потребность создать подобную себе тварь. Кажется, теперь, спустя пять лет после перерождения, его время пришло.

— Меня Джон зовут, ты, дохлая мразь, — прорычал Джон, изо всех сил ударив головой назад, метя твари затылком в переносицу.

Голова тут же загудела. Да, пытаться вломить вампу высшей категории — не лучшая идея. Было бы интересно узнать, как они сожрали создателя? Всё же тот был неслабым зверем.

— Детка Джон. Детка Джонни, — пропел Эмил, ласково обводя руками каждую мышцу этого тела и совсем не ласково царапая при этом кожу когтями. На удар он почти не обратил внимания. — А почему дохлая? Тебя разве не учили, что вампиры не мёртвые?

В голову пришла шальная мысль, и в следующий миг человек был свободен от цепей. Эмил придержал его, не дав свалиться сразу, и отступил на пару шагов.

— Потому что будь ты живым, — сказал Джон, пытаясь отдышаться и унять дикую боль в руках, — ты бы не мучил собрата по оружию. Ты бы помнил Кодекс и отдал бы мне честную смерть. Но ты дохлый вамп и тебе в кайф поиграть с едой.

— Ты хочешь умереть? — Эмил приподнял бровь.

— А разве есть выбор?! Или… Нет. Нет-нет-нет! Ты не сделаешь это со мной! Нет, слушай, послушай. Это опасно. Для тебя — прежде всего. Вампир должен отдать много крови. Ты ещё молод, чтобы обращать!

Джон стал отступать к прутьям, чувствуя как его начинает дико колотить. Он был готов к смерти. К боли и мучениям не более нескольких минут. Или часов, если заражение будет частичным. Потом вампиры бы его просто доели. Но полное заражение, превращение в эту тварь? Нет! Ни за что! Это не может произойти с ним! С кем угодно, но только не с ним!

— Мр-р-р-р-р, — Эмил оскалился, продемонстрировав клыки, но его рык больше походил на мурчание. — Какой умный парень. Но что тебя так пугает? Смерть? Это глупость, это длится совсем недолго. Голод? Ты даже не заметишь, как привыкнешь к новому меню. А потом ты поймёшь, какой это нереальный кайф. Иди ко мне, Детка. Твоя кровь просто умоляет, чтобы я её пригубил.

Джон поднял руки и показал вампиру фак сразу с обеих. А потом зарычал и рванул в драку. Он не собирался становиться этой тварью, пока не отдаст все силы в бою. Или он не охотник.

Эмил захохотал, легко уворачиваясь от ударов и танцуя вокруг него:

— Да, да, мой хороший. И я так думал. И я так скакал вокруг Владыки. Но он всё же вонзил свои клыки мне в шею. Это просто судьба, красавчик. Ты обязан стать моим. Впрочем, мне не хочется кусать тебя в шею. Есть варианты поинтереснее.

Джон налетал на зверя, но просто молотил руками воздух. Вампир сильнее. Просто бравада, он не хочет сдаваться без боя. Джон даже сообразить ничего не успел, вампир повалил его на пол, вжал своим телом в голый камень. Джон застонал от боли: он сильно ободрал спину и бёдра. Ну, давай же! Самое время охренеть от запаха еды!

— Заканчивай с этим, — прошипел Джон в лицо вампу.

Эмил оскалил зубы. И в следующий миг впился в него. Жадным, голодным поцелуем, вжимаясь бёдрами в его такое живое тело и постанывая в сладком предвкушении.

— Сука! — взвыл Джон и впился зубами в губу вампира.

Идиот! Охотник хренов! Что он натворил?! Долбаный вампирский яд, кровь! Конечно, в ярости он её проглотил! Истома наслаждения тут же охватила всё тело. Вся жажда вампира по имени Эмил затекала в него, как поток воды. Через пару часов пойдёт откат. Джон будет извиваться на полу в лихорадке и блевать. Но сейчас, в этот момент, он чувствует себя самым счастливым, нежным, таким желанным.

— Сучечка зубастая, — Джон пьяно улыбнулся вампу, обхватывая его ногами за талию и потираясь о его тело неслабым таким стояком.

— Охотничек тупенький, — в тон отозвался Эмил, задирая его ноги себе на плечи. — Но спасибо, что облегчаешь мне задачу. Мне так не хотелось тебя насиловать. А теперь ты сам хочешь и предлагаешь.

Конечно это всё равно больше всего походило на насилие. Эмил не стал размениваться на ласки и подготовку. Зачем, если уже скоро обновлённое тело само исправит любые повреждения? С маху втиснувшись в человеческое тело, Эмил зарычал, выгибаясь и чувствуя живую кровь охотника на своей коже. Затем щёлкнул пальцем по носу охотника.

— Куда же тебя укусить, красавец?

Джон всеми силами пытался выбраться из морока. Боль в жопе немного отрезвила, но недостаточно. Сейчас взгляд метался в поисках предмета, который можно было бы воткнуть в Эмила. Но, как назло, кроме его одежды и цепей под потолком в камере не было ничего. А пытаться удушить вампира штанами не вариант.

— Даже если ты меня обратишь, тварь. Я тебя на свет. Выпихну. Сдохнем. Вместе!

Джон задыхался, его тело ловило болезненные толчки чудовища, отвечая с такой страстью, как если бы он был в постели с парой красоток. Эмил ему ласково улыбнулся, выгибая спину.

— Может быть. Когда-нибудь. Но нескоро. И, раз уж ты так хочешь проблем и ненависти, то у меня идея.

С этими словами он чуть отстранился и, опираясь на одну руку, выпустил на другой коготь на мизинце. Этим бритвенно-острым когтем он рассёк себе кожу на высунутом языке. И снова припал к губам человека с поцелуем, заставляя его принять в себя кровь вампира. Наконец он отстранился, его глаза горели, взгляд был жадным:

— Я останусь тут с тобой. И подожду, пока ты сам не выпросишь у меня укус.

— Иди ты! К дьяволу! — взвыл Джон, выгибаясь.

Кровь. В нём уже много крови этого гада. Джон упал на пол, кусая губы в бессильной злобе. Мир начал покрывать багровый туман. Он слышал голоса в зале. Смех. Такие простые, человеческие разговоры. Он был измучен. Он хотел, наконец, снова обрести место в этом мире. Шлюха? Еда? Ребёнок? Кто он?

— Кончи, давай же, хоть в этом освободи меня, — прошептал Джон, впиваясь ногтями в плечи Эмила.

И Эмил освободил. При этом ухитрившись ударить бёдрами так, чтобы вместе с ним кончил и уже не совсем человек. Выйдя из его тела, Эмил сгрёб своего птенца в объятия, поглаживая по спине и что-то тихо напевая.

— Я не попрошу, — сказал Джон, смотря в потолок, — через час меня начнёт корчить. Твоя кровь выйдет. Увидев меня в таком виде, ты повторять не захочешь. Сам помнишь, какой человек красивый в этот момент. Уйди. Или доедай, или вали. Надоел, — Джон болезненно застонал. Болел зад, начала мучить жажда, в голове били колокола. Скоро начнётся.

Эмил погладил его по голове, ощущая какую-то нежность. Красивый, непокорный. Идеальный. Любимый.

— Любимый, — прошептал он, прежде чем впиться зубами в бедро.

Пить, глотать этот божественный нектар, извиваясь и снова бездумно лаская руками это прекрасное тело. Чувствуя близость, что недоступна людям.

Джон закрыл глаза. Всё. Сейчас всё закончится. Эмил слишком молод. Он ни разу не обращал. Он не сможет остановиться. Слабость наполняла всё тело, Джон проваливался в черноту, в блаженное ничто. Холодно. Как же холодно. Только бы не пришла боль. Нужно просто принять смерть. Ты стал едой. Все становятся едой, в лучшем случае, червей. Нужно принять это.

Но Эмил остановился, хоть и с огромным трудом. Распоров кожу на запястье, он сперва размазал немного крови по ране, закрывая её. А потом поднёс это запястье к губам Детки, позволяя каплям стечь по бледнеющим губам ему в рот.

— Пей, мой хороший. Кровь-моей-крови, — прошептал он.

Джон просто открыл рот, ничего не соображая. Хотелось пить. Как хочется любому человеку. От слабости. А потом это случилось. Джон впился зубами в чужую плоть, и поток крови устремился ему в глотку. Но Джон всё же смог отвести руку Эмила. Смог. Но было поздно.

— Твою мать! — это было последнее, что сказал Джон, будучи человеком.

Судороги перерождения сжимали его тело снова и снова в стальных тисках. Конечно, он орал, и блевал, и обделался. В перерождении нет ничего эротического. Издыхающий организм выбрасывает из тебя всё, что в нём осталось от прошлой жизни. Вампиры могут трахаться. И то не все. Но вампиры не срут, не жрут, не потеют. Они законсервированы в вечности. Живые статуи. Живые мертвецы. Когда битва за существование прекратилась, Джон с трудом смог оторвать от пола скрюченные пальцы.

— Ванна. Одежда. И если ты сейчас скажешь, какой я весь красивый, я разобью тебе череп. Теперь я смогу это сделать, — Джон вытер рот рукой.

— О нет, ты страшный, — Эмил рассмеялся и одним движением встал сам, поднимая его на ноги. — Страшный и ужасный монстр. Пойдём. Тот Владыка, хоть и был трухлявой древностью, отдавал должное современной сантехнике.

Буквально через пятнадцать минут Эмил вошёл в общую залу, где собралась вся его банда, и с довольным видом потянулся.

— М-м-м, парни. Я так не кайфовал с тех пор, как сдох. Хотя, признаться, я не верил, что у меня получится. Хотите полюбоваться на моё первое дитя-по-крови?

— Брехня, — сообщил Герберт, потягиваясь, — я был первым.

— Не возбухай, — Вадим показал ему кулак, — это важно. Показывай, Эмил.

Остальные согласно закивали. Все насытились. До утра ещё пара часов. Надо же чем-то развлечься? Эмил подмигнул парням. И в следующую минуту вытащил Джона в зал за руку. После душа он нарядил его как мог. Можно было бы, конечно, и голым вывести. Но всё-таки тот ещё немного пах человеком и не стоило дразнить парней.

— Нифига себе! — Киллик аж подскочил в кресле. — Парни! Как мы такую красоту просрали?! Сами бы в лесу оприходовали!

— Я тащил. На плече. Жопой к народу. Никому не показывал. Шефу подарок, — оскалился Герберт.

Джон переводил взгляд с одной клыкастой морды на другую. Чёрные брюки жали. Белая рубашка наоборот, была широкой. После перехода его ещё шатало во все стороны света. Кое-как дотащившись до кресла, он устало в него рухнул. Сидящий рядом парень в очках протянул ему банку пива. Открытую. Она разила кровищей.

— Я не буду пить моих друзей.

— Донорская, — парень ему улыбнулся, — налаженные связи. Если бы ваши люди не попытались нас убить, мы бы и их не убили. Прости. Я Скип, кстати. Хакером был. При жизни.

Джон вздохнул и сделал глоток из банки. Внутренности скручивало. Как бы он ни пыжился, ему понадобится живая кровь. И очень скоро.

Эмил приземлился в соседнее кресло и собственническим жестом погладил Джона по ноге, прикладываясь к своей банке.

— Ладно, парни. У нас есть ещё немного времени до колыбельной. Может, сыграем в карты? На то, с кем наш Детка ляжет этой ночью в гроб.

— Какой гроб? — Джон почувствовал, как его кожа, и так бледнеющая из-за обращения, бледнеет ещё сильнее.

— Ну как же, — выступил мужик по имени или фамилии Киллик, от обычного бандюгана отличающийся разве что светлой кожей и красными зрачками хитрых глаз, — гроб! Брачное ложе! Ребёнок должен лечь в люлечку. Теоретически — с создателем, практически — как выйдет.

— Никакого гроба! Я боюсь гробов! У меня клаустрофобия! — взвыл Джон и попытался свалить обратно в подвал.

Там было ещё много незаблёванных клеток. Но папочка Эмил вероломно подставил ему подножку, и Джон грохнулся на пол.

— Как долго ещё до прелестей вампирского изящества, — черноволосый мужчина покачал головой и весело улыбнулся, сверкнув здоровенными клыками. — Эмил. Раздавай.


End file.
